Berichte über Freundschaft
Nach den Ereignissen in Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2, bekommt Twilight Sparkle von Prinzessin Celestia eine neue Mission: Sie soll die "Magie der Freundschaft" erkunden und von ihren Ergebnissen berichten. Am Ende jeder Episode schickt Twilight oder einer ihrer Freundinnen einen Brief ab. Normalerweise wird er von Twilight verfasst und von Spike geschrieben, welcher diesen dann auf magische Weise durch seinen Feueratem versendet. Manchmal, wenn Prinzessin Celestia gerade vor Ort ist, berichtet Twilight auch persönlich. Erste Staffel Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, eine wichtige Lektion im Leben ist, dass man lernt mit Freunden zu teilen. Aber wenn das, was man teilen will nicht ausreicht und man merkt, wie die besten Freundinnen darunter leiden, macht es einen sehr traurig. Also vielen Dank für die Einladung, aber ich kann beide Karten für die prachtvolle Gallopin Gala nicht annehmen. Wenn meine Freundinnen nicht hin gehen können, dann will ich auch nicht gehen. Apfelschüttelernte :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, meine Freundin Applejack ist die beste Freundin, die sich ein Pony wünschen kann. Sie ist immer zur Stelle, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht. Allerdings fällt es ihr selbst schwer ihre Freunde auch mal um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch Freundschaft bedeutet nicht nur für seine Freunde da zu sein, sondern auch anzunehmen was Freunde für einen tun. Deine treu ergebene Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle. Gilda, die Partybremse :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, heute habe ich erfahren wie schwer es sein kann, wenn gute Freunde andere Freunde haben, die man selber nicht so nett findet. Natürlich kann man nicht beeinflussen wen die Freunde mögen. Aber man sollte auch sein eigenes Verhalten überprüfen und ihnen weiterhin ein guter Freund sein. Irgendwann stellt sich schon heraus, wer ein falscher Freund ist und wer es ehrlich mit einem meint. Deine treu ergebene Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle Angeber-Trixie :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ich habe etwas sehr wichtiges über Freundschaft gelernt. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass man mich für eine Angeberin hält, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten verleugnet hab. Meine Freunde haben mir beigebracht stolz auf das zu sein, was ich bin. Und das es manchmal eben auch gut ist, wenn man zeigt was man kann. Besonders wenn man seine Freunde beschützen will. Drachenscheu :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ich freue micht dir mitteilen zu können, dass der Drache unser Land verlassen hat. Und dass es meine gute Freundin Fluttershy war, die ihn überzeugt hat. Ich habe gelernt nie mein Vertrauen in meine Freunde zu verlieren. Sie können einem unglaublich viel Kraft geben und sich gegenseitig helfen, die schlimmsten Ängste zu überwinden. Deine treu ergebene Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle. Die Pyjama-Party :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, Es ist schwer zu glauben, das zwei Ponies, die offensichtlich so wenig gemeinsam haben, sich auch vertragen können. Aber man sollte versuchen die Eigenheiten des anderen zu akzeptieren. Dann kann man auch einen Weg finden miteinander befreundet zu sein. Ein fremdes Zebra :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, meine Freundinnen und ich haben eine wichtige Lektion gelernt. Man darf niemals voreilige Schlüsse ziehen. Vielleicht sieht jemand anderer ungewöhnlich, seltsam oder sogar unheimlich aus. Aber man sollte heraus finder wer er wirklich ist. Wahre Freunde kümmern sich nicht um Äußerlichkeiten, denn nur das innere Wesen zählt. Ein guter Freund ist wie ein gutes Buch. Etwas das man für immer behält. Deine treue Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle. Swarm of the Century :Princess Celestia: Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the "magic of friendship" in person? :Twilight Sparkle: My... report? :Princess Celestia: Haven't you learned anything ''about friendship? :'Twilight Sparkle': ''(watches Pinkie Pie) ... Actually, I have... I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives... Even when they don't always seem to make sense... Winter Wrap Up :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn that we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent we're sure to find them. And as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything... Call of the Cutie :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are... Fall Weather Friends :Applejack: I'm sorry you had to see us being such poor sports, Princess. :Princess Celestia: *chuckles* That's all right, Applejack. Anypony can get swept up in the excitement of competition. :Twilight Sparkle: It's important to remember that the friendship is always more important than the competition. Suited For Success :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, This week my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please everypony, you oftentimes end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth *giggle*. Feeling Pinkie Keen :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them. And sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way. '' :'Pinkie Pie': Honk! : ''Honk. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Sonic Rainboom :Princess Celestia: So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience? :Twilight Sparkle: I did, Princess. But I think Rarity learned even more than me. :Rarity: I certainly did.'' I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends.'' :Princess Celestia: Excellent. Well done, Rarity. Stare Master :Twilight Sparkle: I was wrong about you. You certainly do ''know how to handle those girls. :'Fluttershy': I wouldn't go that far. :'Twilight Sparkle': Hm? How so? :'Fluttershy': I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals. Boy, was I wrong. I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I can chew.'' The Show Stoppers the Talent Show, Twilight meets the[[ Cutie Mark Crusaders ] and noticed they have learned something from the experience] :Sweetie Belle: Well, maybe we were trying too ''hard. :'Twilight Sparkle': Yes, and...? :'Scootaloo:'' And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us...'' :'''Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Yes? :Apple Bloom: We each should be embracing our true talents. :Twilight Sparkle: And that is...? :[All together: COMEDY!] A Dog and Pony Show :Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia to tell her what you taught me today. :Rarity: Me? What did I teach you? :Twilight Sparkle: Just because somepony is lady-like doesn't make her weak. In fact, by using her wits, a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all. Green Isn't Your Color :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret, but you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend. Over a Barrel :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care. :Pinkie Pie: HEY! That's what I said! A Bird in the Hoof :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy really did do everything she could to try to take care of Philomena for you. :Princess Celestia: And I do appreciate that your heart was in the right place, child, but all you had to do was ask me and I could have told you Philomena was a phoenix and saved you all this trouble. :Fluttershy: I know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Next time'' I'll ask before taking matters into my own hooves.'' :Twilight Sparkle: Should I write you a letter about that lesson, Princess? :Princess Celestia: No, that's quite all right. I think I can remember. The Cutie Mark Chronicles :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : Today I learned something amazing! Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows, maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow. :Spike: Gross! When did you get to be so cheesy? :Twilight Sparkle: Just write it, Spike! Owl's Well That Ends Well :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : This is Spike, writing to you about my adventures. This week, I learned that being jealous, and telling lies, gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for every friend to share. So, from here on out, I promise that I, Spike, will-'' falls asleep before finishing the letter Party of One :: ''Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : I am writing to you from the most delightful party. I'm not only having a great time with my friends, but also was given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. The Best Night Ever : Twilight Sparkle: Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just... awful. :Princess Celestia: Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always ''awful. :'Twilight Sparkle': It is? :'Princess Celestia': That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends. :'Twilight Sparkle': You're right, Princess. ''Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great. Zweite Staffel The Return of Harmony Part 2 :Twilight Sparkle: I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for. en:Twilight's friendship reports Category:Inhalt Category:Manuscripte Category:Liste Category:erste Staffel Category:zweite Staffel